Max and Dawn a pokemon fanfic
by sora93232
Summary: max starts his adventure with dawn but little dose he know love is around the corner.
1. A metting Dawn and Max

MAX AND DAWN A LOVE STORY.

I have no connection to the Pokémon Company.

It was the morning of max's 10th birthday and he was excited to both get his first Pokémon and to see ash again. Max was lying in bed looking at his alarm clock waiting for it to hit 9:00am when ash got there.

"Beeeeeeeep beeeeeeeep beeeeee" with that he was up and straitening up for ash's arrival.

10 minutes later. "Max ash's is here" may called then max came running down the stairs and fell right toward an unwitting dawn.

**ASH POV**

40 minutes ago "good 30 minutes to get to max's and give him his pr-arrhh" a blue haired girl had that ash instantly recognized "ah dawn? Dawn what are you doing here. "ash growled.

"Sorry ash I'm here for a contest that I won you?" dawn said back.

"I'm here to visit my friend max he's getting his first pokemon."

"Oh! Well can I come?"

"Sure."

30 minutes later "knock knock" ash was knocking on the door.

May opened it "ash dawn it's so good to see you! But dawn I didn't know you were coming."

"Well I was in town and ran into ash so I decided to tag along."Dawn answered.

"MAX ASH IS HERE" may shouted up the stairs. Max came down the stairs and fell right on dawn.

Max felt some pressure on his lips when he pulled out of the kiss both he and dawn red in the face. He said "s-s-so-sorry did I hurt you."

"No it's just that was my first kiss."

"It was mine too." Just then he felt something squishy in his hands he immediately lifted his hands. "Sorry I didn't mean too."

"I know you didn't so it's ok'"

**Later!**

"Hay dawn."

"Yes ash"

"I was wondering could you travel with max just too the professor's lab"

"OK ash"

"Thanks"

END CHAPTER!

Author's note this is my first fanfic so give review but don't just torch it but give honest review.


	2. chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: A DARK NIGHT!

It was the day max set out on his journey. "By mum, dad, ash, may and daw-. "

Dawn cut max off. "Acutely Max I was wondering if you would like to travel with me."

"Well I never really thought about it. But OK!" He said with a big grin on his face.

"OK then let's go."

**20 minutes later**

"Oh max I almost fagot I need to get my pokemon back from nurse joy."

"Oh dawn" max said with a sigh

"Let's just pop in the poke centre" dawn said grabbing max's hand and pulling him in.

"Hay dawn have you come for piplup."

"Yes nurse joy thanks for taking him for the night."

"Oh no he was a delighted to have."

"Well thanks anyway but we must be going come on max."

**Later!**

"Dawn its getting dark we should make camp."

"Your right so if you go get fire wood I'll start dinner." Max ran off into the wood to collect some wood

After max had collected some wood he was about to go back to dawn but then "ahhhhhhhhhhhh"

"Dawn" max shouted and started to run toward the camp site "dawn" she was nowhere to be seen. "Dawn Dawn pleas answer me" max started to cry "dawn pleas"

Suddenly "pip piplup pip pip"

"Huh piplup PIPLUP! Do you know where dawn is?" Piplup just nodded "well show me" max followed piplup deep into the woods until he saw a cave entrance.

"So dawn is in here. Well let's go." As max began to go through the cave he got the felling he was being watched but then he was hit on the head.

**20 minutes later **

Max woke suddenly "DAWN" no answer then

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth!  
That's right"

"Oh it's just you where's dawn and piplup" max said with anger in his voice.

"No no no fist where's the over twerp and Pikachu" Jessie struck back.

"You idiot ash is on his way to kanto right now"

"This is your fault Meowth"

"Well let me go"

"Oh no ash may not be here but we still have the most powerful piplup in the world."

Then team rocket left and max looked around he was was in a small cell a gate and a crack in the wall that max could just fit through. As he made his way through it slowly got wider then out of nowhere comes a whimper.

"Hello is someone there" as max got closer he saw a pokemon he recognized it was a vulpix. He noticed one of its tales was trapped under a rock "here" he helped it out.

"Vul vul vulpix" it seemed to have grown fond of max.

"Would you like to come with me" vulpix danced in joy "well let's go find dawn"

**1 Hour later.**

"Piplup" suddenly came down the tunnel. Max ran to the sound with vulpix in tow. When he got their he saw a recently fainted piplup and team rocket closing in.

"Vulpix use flamethrower." Vulpix ran in front of dawn and sent team rocket packing.

"Thanks max"

"No need to th" He was cut short by dawn kissing him. At first he was shocked but then returned the kiss.

When they broke the kiss both now as red as a cherry max was the first to speak "What was that for"

"For saving me"

Whit that they were off to professor birch's lab.

Authors note: please tell me if anything was better in this part then the last


	3. a new reigon a new love

**Chapter 3 A new region A new love!**

**Morning!**

Max was the first to wake he sat up yawned then suddenly stopped frozen as he noticed the sleeping girl next to him. He lent down and nudged her.

"Dawn Dawn wake up Dawn" she moved and said

"Leave me alone mum" in her sleep

So max hatched an evil idea "If you won't wake up then you'll pay ha ha ha!"

Max ran to get a bucket of water but when he came back he stopped dead in his tracks as dawn was saying in her sleep. "Oh max yes max faster harder." She moaned

"What is dawn having a sex dream about me" max said to himself.

"Oh max oh max oh don't stop just there" she woke up "MAX!" it took her a few minutes to compute what was happening "Uh max how long were you there." She said turning red.

"W-were you just having a dream about m."

"Yes" She said with tears started to well in her eyes."Y-you think I'm a freak don't you."

"No no no it's natural for someone of our age to think like that. Plus it's not like I haven't thought about you in that way."

At that moment dawn kissed him. When they finally broke the kiss max was speechless "max you should get ready to go while I get dressed"

**2 hours and 30 Minutes later**

"Dawn hasn't spoke to me since we left" max thought

"Um dawn is everything ok"

"Look those kisses meant nothing I was just vulnerable that's all."

"O-ok I think I see the lab up ahead" max said crying lightly.

When max and dawn got to the lab they saw a boy with a red cap and his Pikachu.

"Ash" dawn and max said in unisons.

"Hi max hi dawn"

"Ash what are you doing here" max yelled.

"Well I found 2 rare pokemon that I can't tame so I thought you might be able to"

"Oh ok" dawn said "so what are they"

"One is a deino and the over is bagon both are dragon types"

"Dawn you choose first" max said politely.

"Thank you" she said angrily "well I choose bagon cuss I want a salamence."

"Ok that means I get deino"

"Well is that's all settled it's time for you to choose your first pokemon max" professor birch said from the corner of the room.

"Well I already have my first it's this vulpix"

"Well then if that's so you should stay the night and get going with your vulpix in the morning."

**Later**

Ash and max were taking about what had happened with team rocket, vulpix and dawn

"Ash there was something else"

"What is it max?"

"IT's well uh" he let out a nervous sigh "dawn kissed me twice then she shouted at me for no reason saying she was vulnerable."

"Ok and how do you fell about her?"

"I I like I really like her"

"SO you have a crush on her?"

"Yes but I think she hates me beside May bought me a ticket to sinnoh for tomorrow so I'll be be they."

"Well then go to sinnoh about forget about her."

"Ok I will"

"Also max go to twinleaf town and see Johanna she's an old friend who will help you out I'll call her in the morning"

"OK thanks ash"

**20 minutes ago**

"Hay ash"

"Yes dawn"

"I'm going back to twinleaf town tonight"

"Ok bye I guess"

**Morning**

"Bye ash I'll be off to catch my plane"

"Bye max see you when I see you"

"By the way where's dawn"

"She went home"

"Ok bye then"

**Sinnoh**

"Finally of that plane hu vulpix"

"Vul vul pix"

"Ok let's get going to twinleaf tow-ahh" a blond boy in a striped top with a green scarf ran into max.

"Hay watch where you're going ok"

"What do you mean you ran into me"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did"

"No I did-"

"Stop we're arguing like kids lets settle this with a pokemon battle."

"OK"

"2 on 2 battle now let's start"

"OK I choose Steelix"

"I choose vulpix"

"Tackle" Steelix charged to vulpix.

"Doge then use eruption" vulpix skilfully dogged the attack the spat huge flame from its moth in to the air which came flying down right on Steelix

"No my Steelix well you may have defatted my Steelix but dratini" will win this for me now use dragon rage" blue flames bust out dratini mouth on to vulpix

"No vulpix has fainted then it's up to you deino use dragon claw" with a flash of light deino had attacked "hmm dratini use dragon rage" with that deino was on the floor struggling to get up then a flash of light

"Deino did you just use flash well finish this with ice beam" with that the battle was over

"You won but I don't have a reward for you but did you say you were going to twinleaf town?"

"Yes can you take me there?"

"Ok but only because you beat me"

"Well let's go"

**Twinleaf town**

"Well can you tell me where Johanna Lives?"

"Ok she lives just down the road"

"Thanks for everything Barry bye"

"No prob max"

Knock Knock Knock

The door open to a blue haired lady" hi you must be max"

"And you must be Johanna"

"Yes come in come in"

"Well max I heard you just started on your pokemon journey"

"Yes I have"

"My daughter started hers a little while ago she can give you a tip or two speaking of my daughter she seems hung up on some boy she met the over day"

"Well why don't you go into the guest room first door to your left not right when you go up the stairs"

"Thanks"

"By the way she will be back soon"

**20 minutes later**

"Max can you go into my daughter room and get her pokedex she forgot it."

"Ok"

Max entered the girl's room to see how messy it was. His eye went straight to the pokedex on the bed. Then he heard the door swing open but before he could act he was on his back with an familiar blue hair girl and piplup on him.


End file.
